L'entremetteuse d'une maison hantée
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Petit os, avec moi Draco et Harry, Un amour impossible? Jamais tant que je suis là!


_**Petit os qui, je vous l'accorde aura du mal à être compris, mais il est vraiment trop mimi!**_

_**Je suis sensée être la narratrice/personnage mais comme d'habitude! Petit supense!**_

_**Comme avec l'épilogue de "Neuf mois pour un bébé véela"!**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>¤ L'entremetteuse d'une maison hantée ¤<span>_**

Tout le monde, je présume, sait ce qu'est une maison hantée… Impossible de se tromper. D'abord on la repère facilement. C'est une très vieille maison tout en bois, aux vitres sales et aux fourrages inondant. Parfois on la voit penchée et grinçante… D'autre ensevelit de corbeau croassant des chansons sans rythmes mais qui fichent la chair de poule !

Lorsque l'on rentre dans la grande baraque à l'extérieur doutant, on retrouve souvent les lumières brisées, les fauteuils troués, les rideaux déchirés… tant est si bien que la première chose qui nous vient est de raser cette vieille bicoque poussiéreuse où les araignées ont élu résidence. On regarde par curiosité les vieux portraits déchirés et décolorés des anciens propriétaires plus laids les uns que les autres et qui s'amuseront plus tard à vous foutre des peurs bleues pour vous faire fuir.

Il y a toujours cette petite alarme dans la tête qui nous dit : franchement, casses-toi ! Et même si tu ne crois pas aux fantômes et aux esprits, cette maison ne vaut absolument rien, rester ici ne sert à rien ! Tu t'imagines jouer les héros et découvre le vrai trouillard en toi… J'en ai vu pas mal de ses jeunes qui jouent à se faire peur dans MA maison ! Et qui repartent la queue entre les jambes, le cœur entre les mains, pour ne pas dire les miennes…

Si je pouvais sortir je mettrais un « Ne pas déranger » ou « Attention fantôme méchant » dehors. Il y a beaucoup de loi qui régit notre monde. Par exemple, un fantôme ne peut quitter la maison qu'il hante. Il doit obéir totalement à chaque ordre donné par le propriétaire et surtout… Surtout… Il ne voit dans toute sa piètre vie de revenant que deux fois un Shinigami… Lors de sa naissance et lors de sa mort…

**OooO**

J'arrête ma vielle bagnole devant le portail d'une grande maison marron. Elle n'est pas vraiment jolie, pas vraiment accueillante mais il faudra bien que je m'en contente quelques jours. Je sors de ma caisse verte et regarde, adossé au capot l'endroit désert. Construire une maison aussi isolée du reste du monde… Vraiment stupide ! Je décide enfin de sortir mon sac du coffre et avance jusqu'à traverser le portail de fer pour arriver dans le jardin.

Et c'est là que je le vois, adossé à un arbre, à moitié caché dans les fourrés trop encombrant. Je crois que c'est un homme. Plutôt grand, habillé d'une drôle de manière pour un week-end de juillet, il me tourne le dos et semble concentrer par un hublot rond dessiné en toile d'araignée. Je le regarde longuement avant de m'approcher.

- Excusez-moi…

Il semble surpris et se retourne vers moi. Il porte un bonnet et une écharpe, je ne vois que ses yeux d'un gris profond, malheureusement extrêmement froids et pareil à la maison, inaccueillants.

- Qui êtes vous ? Murmura-t-il.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question…

Il me regarda longuement puis porta nouveau son regard sur le bâtiment.

- Personne… Vous allez habiter ici ?

- Oui… enfin juste quelques temps…

- Oui c'est sur…

- Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

- Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps… comme les autres…

- Les autres ? Pourquoi ?

- Cette maison est hantée…

Je ris. Il m'observe longuement.

- Vous ne croyez pas aux fantômes ?

- Oh si voyons ! Ricanes-je…

- Tant mieux !

Je le regarde, perplexe. Il a l'air passionné par l'enceinte et surtout ce tout petit hublot, seul vitrail propre de la maison. C'est comme si… il attendait quelque chose. Quelque chose de précieux…

- Quel est votre nom ?

Il semble à peine m'avoir entendu… Où alors prend-t-il un malin plaisir à ne pas me répondre. Je me demande pourquoi est-il habillé de la sorte. Moi déjà, dans mon t-shirt je meurs de chaud, alors lui…

- Vous voulez entrer ?

Il hocha, lentement, négativement la tête. Je ricane.

- Vous avez peur !

Encore un signe négatif… Cette fois il baisse la tête à terre.

- Je ne… peux pas…

- Mais si ! Je vous invite prendre le thé… venez…

- Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche…

- Comment ça… oh vous voulez dire… le monde des esprits ! Fais-je en ricanant sournoisement.

Il hoche la tête mais cette fois-ci positivement.

- Euh… ok ! Je vais vous laisser et aller voir mon petit fantôme de maison et je vous revois plus tard d'accord ?

Il ne dit rien mais je n'attends pas plus et avance vers la porte en bois cramé. J'ouvre la porte fermée à clef mais celle-ci se bloque brusquement avant que je puisse ne l'ouvrir plus. Je me tourne vers le blond et lui fait un sourire crispé.

- Vous comptez rester dans mon jardin combien de temps ?

- Hum…

Et il se retourne et partit, les mains dans les poches. Alors je donne un énorme coup d'épaule dessus et réussi à ouvrir cette maudite porte. Immédiatement une fine couche de poussière me saute à la gueule et je tousse comme une malade.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette maison de fou !

Je jette un coup d'œil dans ce hall délabré. Sur ma droite, il y a un escalier qui monte vers le premier étage et devant, un couloir qui finit sur un salon où les fauteuils et canapés sont recouverts de drap blanc gris. Il y a des interrupteurs mais en appuyant dessus je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus d'électricité.

- C'est vraiment une horreur cette maison !

Je monte les escaliers et découvre quelques salles tout aussi sales. Je pénètre dans une des chambres, la moins dégoûtante et retire le drap du lit avant de me coucher dessus et de regarder le plafond. Je soupire. Et dire que je vais devoir y habiter pendant quelques jours ! Je regrette déjà d'avoir eu cette mauvaise, très mauvaise idée ! Mais bon… Je n'allais quand même pas rester là-bas s'en rien faire…

Un grand bruit en bas m'interrompt dans mes pensées. Je souris alors que mes yeux se plissent. Sans me poser plus de questions je sors de la pièce et descend les escaliers craquant avec lenteur. J'entre dans le salon sale et parfumé saveur rat d'égout.

- Y a quelqu'un ? Question stupide, ries-je. Aller montre-toi petit fantôme, je sais que tu es là !

- Ah bon ? S'exclama une voix juste à mes cotés.

Bon je dois le dire, j'ai hurlé… et oui… je suis aussi tombé parterre. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est celle de Voltaire… Très mauvais jeu de mot ! Mon pauvre postérieur en a souffert ! Je fais des rimes ! Un rire cristallin s'élève juste à côté de moi ce qui me fait relever la tête. Le fantôme, puisqu'il me faut me l'admettre, ressemble à un garçon entre dix sept et dix-huit ans avec des lunettes rondes et des yeux d'un vert émeraude. Une petite tignasse brune décoiffée retombe sur son front et il porte des haillons dignes de la maison qu'il hante. C'est juste un très long pull qui lui couvre à peine les épaules et les genoux, faisant disparaître ses mains sous ses manches. Mes yeux se stoppent net sur ses jambes et ses pieds.

Ok… qu'il brille légèrement d'un bleu éclatant… et qu'il soit pratiquement transparent au point de pouvoir voir le mur derrière lui… je peux le comprendre même si j'assure ne rien avoir fumer avant d'arriver ici ! Mais là ! Il a ses jambes relevées sur son ventre et ses pieds pendouillant dans le vide. Pas de doute ! C'est un fantôme !

- Vu ta réaction, on dirait bien que non !

Oui parce que je suis toujours à terre. Et mon expression de poisson lune le fait rire un peu plus ! Je ferme la bouche et me relève enfin, faisant bien gaffe à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi. On ne sait jamais !

- Tu… tu…

- Je ?

Il cesse de rire puis soudain hausse les épaules.

- Habituellement je fais fuir tout ce qui ose s'aventurer dans cette maison, me dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Mais j'aurais quelques questions à te poser !

- On… on se connaît ?

Me voila entrain de faire ami ami avec mon petit fantôme de maison ! On aura tout vu ici ! Il s'approche de moi et je recule encore.

- Pas… bouger !

- Voyons ne fais pas l'enfant !

- Quoi !

Cette fois-ci je me redresse totalement. Non mais il se prend pour qui lui ! Je dois avoir au moins dix ans de plus que lui… certes en apparence ! Mais cela ne compte pas qu'il ai vécu je ne sais combien d'années ici !

- On respecte ses aînés, garnement ! Si je pouvais te mettre une fesser tu y aurais eu droit !

Il me regarde perplexe et rie encore. C'est moi qui rêve ou il se fout de ma gueule ? Il se retourne et s'assit sur la table en indien. Il lève un bras vers moi et sous sa manche je sais qu'il me pointe du doigt.

- Tu lui as parlé n'est-ce pas.

J'hésite puis comprends.

- Tu parles… de l'homme dans le jardin.

A son évocation ses yeux se mettent à briller comme un gosse devant un magasin de jouet. Je souris avec l'expresse envie de le casser. Ne me jugez pas, je suis très joueuse !

- Non ! M'exclame-je en allant m'asseoir sur le fauteuil non sans un déluge de toussotement du à la poussière qui se jeta sur moi.

Son visage se ferme alors qu'il fait la moue. Il me rejoint en volant lentement.

- Je sais que tu mens ! Je vous ai vu ! Tu lui parlais ! Que t'a-t-il dit ? Il t'a parlé de moi ? Est-ce qu'il est aussi beau vu de prés ? Pourquoi se cache-t-il le visage alors que je l'ai déjà vu ? Est-ce qu'il croit que non ? Est-ce qu…

- Eh oh ! On va faire un jeu ! Je suis un génie ! Tu n'as le droit qu'à trois vœux donc trois questions ! Ok ? Et cesse donc de voler tu vas me faire vomir !

Il me regarde les sourcils froncés. La solution que je lui propose ne semble pas lui convenir sûrement parce qu'il a des tonnes de questions à me poser…

- D'abord laisse moi t'en poser une… Pourquoi ce type t'intéresse-t-il autant ?

Il s'assit par terre devant moi et lui bien sur ne laisse aucune trace. Cela doit être drôle d'être un fantôme non ?

- Je… suis tombé amoureux de lui… Mais… je sais que c'est impossible… C'est un humain et il ne voudrait jamais passer le reste de sa vie avec un fantôme… Je ne pourrais même pas le toucher ! Pourquoi voudrait-il d'un homme qu'il ne peut pas toucher !

Il replie ses jambes contre lui, les entoure de ses bras et pose sa tête dessus, le regard dans le vide. Ainsi il a l'air si triste. S'il n'y avait pas ce halo persistant bleu sur sa peau et le fait que l'on voyait le sol sous lui… on dirait presque, je dis bien presque, qu'il est humain. Il me regarde et souris.

- Est-ce qu'il t'as parlé de moi ?

J'acquiesce. Il semble heureux et attends la suite avec l'impatience d'un gamin qui écoute son père lui conter une histoire.

- Il m'a juste dit que tu existais et que tu me ferais fuir. Mais il semblait vraiment intéressé par l'hublot octogonale d'une pièce en haut. Cela doit être le grenier je pense.

Il fronce les sourcils puis disparaît soudainement, me surprenant. Deux secondes plus tard, la moitié de son corps réapparaît descendant du plafond.

- Viens, viens !

Et me voila à remonter les escaliers pour suivre un fantôme… Ça se passe de commentaires ! Arrivé au premier étage je l'entend crier :

- Monte encore !

Le deuxième étage ne possède qu'une très grande pièce qui est effectivement un grenier, où des millions de choses traînent sous des toiles d'araignées gluantes et d'autres insectes qui vous viderez l'estomac en un rien de temps. Le mien étant vide et bien accroché, tout se passa plutôt bien. Le fantôme me présente ladite fenêtre décidément tant convoitée par tout le monde, et son sourire me prévient déjà de se qu'il va dire.

- Il est encore là.

Je m'avance légèrement et l'aperçoit caché derrière le seul arbre du jardin. Je ris avec mon petit fantôme.

- Il a l'air bien bête de croire qu'on ne le voit pas.

Je m'écarte du hublot alors que lui se saoule de son image d'espion.

- La première fois que l'on s'est vu, s'était à travers ce hublot. C'était totalement par hasard, j'ai sentis une présence approcher et je suis venu voir. Il a relevé le visage vers moi en même temps… Je l'ai vu blêmir puis il est parti en courant. J'ai cru que c'était juste un homme de plus qui venait habiter la maison et qu'en me voyant il avait pris la fuite… même si j'aurais voulu pour une fois qu'il reste…

- Pourquoi ? Fais-je en fouillant un peu partout le grenier.

C'est pas mal ici, toutes ses choses que l'on peut trouver. Un grenier, c'est un peu comme un recéleur de trésors ! Je dérange une ou deux araignées et découvre des objets plus anciens les uns que les autres. Mais d'une oreille attentive, j'écoute le fantôme qui continu de parler.

- Parce que… Je suis tombé amoureux de son visage !

- C'est mal, tu sais ? De ne l'aimer que pour son physique !

- Toi, tu ne connais pas les lois du monde de la mort !

- Non désolée, je crois être encore bien vivante !

- Eh bien sache que… une de ses lois parle d'un oublie total de tout ce que nous avons vécu dans notre vie.

- Ouais… euh…

Je relève un tête toute poussière d'un grand bac que je fouillais. Oui je sais ! Joueuse et curieuse je suis, c'est ainsi que je vie ! Mouhahahaha… Ça aussi, ça se passe de commentaire !

- Quel rapport ? M'exclame-je.

- Je ne peux pas être tomber amoureux de lui rien qu'avec son visage ! Cela veux seulement dire que j'ai du le connaître par le passé mais comme je ne m'en souviens plus, je ne peux pas savoir !

- … Je suis pas sure de tout comprendre ! Cela fait combien de temps que tu hantes cette maison ?

- J'ai arrêté de compter à mille…

Ma bouche s'ouvre et se ferme. Plus de mille ans ? Je ne m'attendais pas autant !

- Mais alors tu n'as pas pu le connaître ! A part si c'est un fantôme !

- Impossible, un fantôme ne peut pas quitter la maison qu'il hante !

- Laisse moi deviner… une autre de vos lois ?

- Hum !

Il hoche la tête puis glisse vers moi. Bah oui, il marche toujours pas !

- Je ne sais pas qui il est mais…

- Tu sais la thèse du coup de foudre cela existe !

- Je ne sais pas… On ne peut pas tomber amoureux aussi facilement, si ?

J'hausse les épaules et referme doucement le couvercle du bac. Il s'assoit dessus et pose sa tête sur ses mains.

- Et lui, alors pourquoi s'est-il enfui en me voyant… Et pourquoi revient-il pratiquement tous les jours maintenant ?

- Tu veux que j'aille lui demander ?

- Euh…

Ah tiens ! Maintenant je sais qu'un fantôme peut rougir !

- Non… je… préfère pas !

- Allons, ce n'est pas toi qui me disais de ne pas faire l'enfant ! Tu as plus de mille ans et tu joues encore les prudes.

- Si tu ne veux pas passer le reste de tes jours dans un asile psychiatrique en croyant que tu es un rouge gorge, tu ferais mieux de te taire !

- Tant que ça ?

- Je te ferais apporter des graines !

- J'aimerais plus être Batman !

- Qui ?

Je ris. Ben oui, monsieur, vit dans une maison de trois cents ans inhabitée ! Il ne risque pas de savoir qui est Batman !

- Bon, je vais le voir !

- Non… at…

Mais trop tard, je dévale les marches du grenier puis celles des escaliers et arrive à la porte. Il essaye de m'arrêter mais je passe à travers lui. La sensation est horriblement désagréable et à la fois exaltante. C'est comme de manger une glace ou de prendre un bain glacé. C'est gelé d'abord puis quand tu t'y est habitué ça fait du bien. Sauf que là tout c'est passé en une fraction de seconde. Déjà, je sors de la maison et il ne peut me suivre. Je courre rapidement vers le blond qui recule en me voyant. Encore plus timide, le petit blondinet ?

- Tu fuis déjà ? Me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je note la disparition du vouvoiement. Cela voulait sûrement dire un truc comme : « je t'avais prévenu » !

- Oh non ! Je venais juste réitérer ma question de tout à l'heure !

- Laquelle ?

- Veux-tu rentrer ?

- Non.

Son ton est calme et sans appel. Il ne semble pas méchant ni vexant. Mais très convainquant !

- Mr fantôme dit que tu l'espionnes. Il veut savoir pourquoi et moi aussi d'ailleurs !

Un peu trop direct, non ? Meuh non ! Et puis il semble que j'ai affaire à des protagonistes pas très coopérant. Plus tout ça sera terminer plus vite j'aurais la paix ! Je le vois détourner les yeux. C'est moi qui rêve où il rougit ? Je suis tombé dans la quatrième dimension !

- Dis-moi, si tu…

- Je dois y aller ! S'écria-t-il avant de fuir.

J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'il disparaît. J'ai comme l'impression que je vais me faire jeter moi ! À peine rentré à la maison, le fantôme m'agresse. Qu'est-ce que je disais !

- Tu l'as fait partir ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas aller le voir !

- Il reviendra…

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Juste une intuition ! Ecoute, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais… j'ai fait un très long voyage et j'aimerais aller me coucher s'il te plait.

- Oh pas de problème.

Pas de problème, tu parles ! Du moment où je lui ai dit ça jusqu'à ce que je me couche il n'a pas cessé de parler. Mon blond par-ci, mon blond par-là ! A deux heures du matin, oui j'ai tenu jusque là, alors que j'ai mis ma tête entre mon coussin et le matelas pour ne plus entendre sa voix, je me relève brusquement.

- Tu veux pas aller faire un tour petit fantôme, tu me saoules, je veux dor… !

- Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Harry.

- Ah euh…

- Excuse-moi, je m'en vais…

- Non… enfin, tu peux rester mais en silence !

- D'accord.

Enfin je pu dormir !

**OooO**

- Il est encore là ? Fais-je.

On est dans le salon et « Harry » regarde vaguement dehors, le menton entre ses mains, le corps flottant dans le vide. Moi, je passe le balai. C'est la première fois que je fais ça mais franchement ça m'éclate ! Toute cette poussière qui monte puis redescend, c'est tordant. Harry soupire.

- Non, il n'est toujours pas revenu. C'est de ta faute !

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis successible à ce point !

- Je t'avais dit de…

- … ne pas aller le voir, finis-je en l'imitant grossièrement. C'est bon ça ne fais que deux jours qu'il est parti ! Il reviendra, j'en suis sure !

- Tu as dit la même chose hier !

- Oui mais là…

- Il est là !

Je souris sans finir ma phrase. Le petit fantôme à l'air transporté de joie. Il flotte de bonheur ! Désolée, ces jeux de mots m'éclatent aussi ! Harry se met déjà à rêver, les yeux tout pétillants.

- Il est magnifique ! Dommage qu'il ne veut pas rentrer.

- Oh ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas, lui informe-je en reprenant mais coup de balai. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas… ou un truc comme ça !

Il se tourne brusquement. Il fronce les sourcils. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas ? Soudain il semble réfléchir tout en le regardant encore et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il flotte avec rapidité jusqu'à moi.

- Tu as rempli le formulaire ?

- Pardon ?

- La maison !

- J-je ne comprends pas.

S'il avait été tactile je suis sure qu'il m'aurait pris par les bras et secoué comme une patate !

- Le formulaire de propriété ! La maison t'appartient, non ?

Je réfléchis un instant. Moi j'ai rien signé du tout !

- Non, je ne crois pas !

Son visage blêmit, oui plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ! Et soudain il fond en larme ! C'est incroyable ! Son visage se tord de cette douleur qu'est la tristesse alors que ses larmes sont de la fumée. C'est à la fois horrible et magnifique. La seule qui m'intrigue, c'est… pourquoi bon Dieu pleure-t-il ?

- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il.

- C'est pas juste ! Hurle-t-il ! C'est pas juste !

Ça fout les jetons, la maison tremble sous son cri. Il tombe à genoux et pleure comme un enfant de cinq ans ! Et soudain tout s'arrête ! Ses larmes… euh… sèche ? Ouais euh, s'arrête en tout cas ! Et il me regarde alors que son visage et toujours gravé de cette profonde tristesse. Sa voix est sombre et morte quand il m'ordonne :

- Vas le voir…

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Vas le voir et dit lui… que je lui dis qu'il peut entrer !

Je ne comprends pas tout mais j'obéis. Une fois le message transmit, le blond écarquille les yeux puis acquiesce. Mais il s'arrête sur le perron. Il hésite… Son regard s'assombrit lorsque le fantôme apparaît devant nous. Il se tient le bras avec angoisse. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais ça a l'air tout à fait distrayant ! Vous n'avez pas des pop-corn ? Comment ça sans cœur ? Mais non !

Le blond finit par entrer puis s'avance lentement. Il se place devant Harry alors que celui-ci courbe l'échine. La peur se lit dans ses traits. C'est bizarre de voir un fantôme avoir peur de quelque chose ! Et soudain je comprends ! L'homme retire son bonnet son écharpe et son lourd manteau. Ainsi, il fait beaucoup plus fin et musclé. Le regard d'Harry ne s'amuse même pas à le détailler. Il est vide… Comme s'il allait pleurer à nouveau ! Une longue feuille de papier apparaît à ses cotés, flottante comme le fantôme.

- Es-tu Harry James Potter, fantôme de mille sept cent quatre-vingt cinq ans ?

- O-oui…

- Je suis…

- Je sais.

Oui mais moi je ne sais pas euuuuh ! Le brun se recompose un visage neutre.

- On peut abréger s'il vous plait ! J'ai trop longtemps attendu votre venu.

- Tu sais que tu as le droit de te défendre contre ton accusation.

- Je plaide coupable ! J'ai fait exprès pendant toutes ses années.

Bon !

- Temps mort, je cris !

Les deux se retournent vers moi. Il y a tant de tristesse et de déception chez eux que j'ai envie de le faire un bon gros câlin ! Il s'on trop mignon, encore plus vu de près !

- Vous pouvez la refaire mais avec toutes les explications parce que j'ai pas tout compris.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, humaine. C'est une affaire de mort.

- Donc tu es bien mort ?

- C'est un Shinigami, me répond en murmurant Harry. C'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer. Il devait avoir la permission du propriétaire, à l'occasion le fantôme si l'ancien est mort et qu'il n'y a pas de nouveau.

C'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit de lui dire qu'Harry lui disait d'entrer ! Ha, ha ! Pigé ! Bah si vous avez pas compris je m'en fous ! mouha… Pardon ! Rechute ! Le blond continue comme si je n'étais jamais intervenue.

- Tu es jugé… à la mort…

Les mots avaient eu du mal à sortir à ce que je vois ! Et Harry qui hoche la tête ce sombre crétin ! Le blond tend la main vers lui et le brun se retourne et disparaît à travers les murs. Je sais pas trop mais la je crois qu'il est visité une dernière fois sa maison. Lui dire adieu peut-être. Le poing du Shinigami se referme sur du vide. J'essai de m'incruster.

- Eh ! Euh… c'est vraiment obligé ?

Il hoche la tête sans même me regarder.

- Pourquoi doit-il mourir, quel est son crime ?

- Les fantômes sont tous dotés d'une maison qu'ils doivent hanter. Leur seul but dans la vie et ce que leur maison reste propre et saine, et répondant aux conditions d'habitabilité…

- En gros, ils doivent en prendre soin.

Il acquiesce à nouveau. Son regard ne quitte pas le plancher.

- Euh… m'apprendrais-tu un peu mieux les principes de votre monde.

- Non.

- S'il te plait ?

Il soupire.

- Je suis un Shinigami, c'est un fantôme, ça n'aurait jamais collé.

Ce gars est littéralement fou du petit fantôme ! Je peux peut-être sauver sa peau du cul ! Je sais qu'il n'en a pas !

- Comment t'appelles tu ?

- On m'appelle Draco.

- Eh bien, Draco pourquoi penses-tu que cela n'aurait pas pu fonctionner ! Tu sais je ne suis rester ici que deux jours mais ça a été suffisant pour qu'il me saoule le crâne de : « mon blond par-ci, mon blond par-là » ! Je crois que tu lui as vraiment tapé dans l'œil ! Et pour toi c'est pareil non ?

- Un fantôme perd tous ses souvenirs, murmure-t-il. Il ne sait même pas qui je suis…

- Alors réapprends lui…

Soudain Harry apparaît avec… une boîte dans la main !

- Tu peux toucher !

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

- Seulement ma boîte et les Shinigamis.

- Donc vous pouvez vous toucher !

J'essaye de leur faire comprendre sans leur dire qu'il y a un espoir pour garder le fantôme en vie ! Harry rougit mais se reprend vite. Il donne la petite boite bleue toute poussiéreuse à Draco qui la place sur sa main droite tendu. Harry hésite. Sa main tremble alors qu'il finit par la poser sur la boite. Il se font face à face… j'aimerais pouvoir arrêter tout ça…

- Harry je… je suis désolé…

Le brun relève brusquement la tête alors que le blond essaye de détourner le regard. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, se sont des vraies larmes ! Son corps sous son buste se tend et ses pieds se forment. Ils touchent le sol alors que son corps reprend des couleurs. Une étrange fumée dorée l'entoure. Et il sourit. Il sourit alors que son corps redevenu normale disparaît, la fumée dorée devient poussière et la poussière s'engouffre dans la boite maintenant ouverte.

La dernière expression de son visage est si heureuse que j'ai du mal à y croire. Je ne comprends plus rien… Mais lorsque il disparaît complètement c'est moi qui vins fermer la boîte. Draco se tient la bouche de la main. Il semble vraiment bouleversé !

- Tu l'as tué ! Murmure-je.

Il hocha négativement la tête.

- La mort ne vint qu'après.

- Après quoi ?

- Si la boîte sort de la maison alors le fantôme meurt. C'est la seule façon possible de tuer un fantôme.

- Ne le fais pas… ne la sort pas…

- Il ne s'est pas défendu !

Je me mords la lèvre…

- Je peux être son avocat si tu veux ! Je pense qu'il voulait vraiment que vous le tuiez… Il ne devait pas aimer la vie qu'il avait. Il devait sûrement lui manquer quelque chose ! Mais c'était avant de te connaître. Ou de te revoir… Peut-être même savait-il que c'est toi qui viendrait le tuer c'est pourquoi il n'a pas pris soin de sa maison ! Il n'aurait fait que jouer la comédie, par la suite…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser tout ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça me vient tout seul !

Il soupire et s'avance vers la sortie, la boîte à la main. Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot ! Alors qu'il lève la main pour jeter la boîte à l'extérieur je m'exclame :

- Alors pourquoi lui avoir fait espérer ?

Il se stoppe immédiatement.

- Pourquoi lui avoir fait espérer si tu ne l'aimes pas hein ! Ça te ferait mal à la bouche que d'avouer que tu l'aimes ! Ça te ferait mal aux yeux que de ne pas le voir !

- Tais-toi… tu ne sais rien…

- Tu aurais pu toquer à la porte ce jour là ! Et lui dire qui tu étais dés le départ ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais fuir ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu ? Pourquoi avoir attendu deux semaines, que j'arrive pour que tu lui parles enfin !

- Comment sais-tu que…

- Harry me l'a dit, mentis-je.

Il baisse sa main et soudain s'effondre. Je le vois serrer la boîte comme si c'était sa propre vie qui était en jeu. Peut-être que c'est vrai ? Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

- Il ne sait pas… il ne sait plus ! Pas même mon nom… Deux milles ans qu'il vivait ici et je ne le savais même pas… Je le croyais mort. Les Shinigamis ont le droit à leur souvenir mais pas les fantômes… J'aimerais mourir ! J'aimerais être à sa place dans cette boîte. Ou serré… tout contre lui… Deux milles ans que j'ai supporté tout ça… Son visage qui me souriait tout le temps me donnait la force… Mais là je ne peux pas ! Et il m'a oublié !

- Alors c'est ça qui te dérange ? Qu'il t'ait oublié ? Réapprends lui, répète-je. Maintenant que tu l'as retrouvé, vous avez toute la mort pour ça non ?

- Mais… les lois…

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit des lois ! Elles sont faites pour être enfreindre !

Je m'approche de lui et souris. J'ouvre la boîte dans sa main.

- Garde-le !

Et c'est la que la grande héroïne se retire pour laisser le champ libre à ce grand spectacle que l'amour produit ! Mais vous oubliez une chose ! Je suis trop curieuse ! Hihihi ! Après un moment, Harry réapparut. Il dort profondément et, bizarrement, son corps reste intact. Toujours à terre, Draco le prend par les épaules alors que je ferme la porte de la maison. Je regarde en souriant le petit couple si mignon ! Nom de Zeus que j'aime mon job ! Tout à coup Harry se retourne vers Draco alors que son nom échappe ses lèvres. Le blond écarquille les yeux, stupéfait et ivre de bonheur.

- Je suis là… lui chuchote-t-il.

Et dire que si je ne m'en étais pas mêlé tout ça aurait pu mal se terminer ou alors ne pas se terminer du tout ! Alors que Draco ferme les yeux, je sors une longue barrette noire de ma chevelure et la casse en deux. De la poudre bleue qui sent la framboise en sort et je la verse sur les deux tourtereaux qui disparaisse soudainement.

Ha, ha ! Et là vous vous demandez ? Où est-ce que je les ai envoyé ? C'est un secret. Mais soyez certain que je prendrais toujours soin d'eux ! Et que l'un prendra toujours soin de l'autre ! Bon, il faudrait maintenant que je retourne chez moi où je risque de me faire tirer les oreilles…

En sortant de la maison, je la regarde une dernière fois et puis tout disparaît. La maison n'a plus de fantôme, elle n'a donc plus rien qui la tienne debout. Elle s'effondre sans un bruit, termine en poussière, puis tout disparaît. Mon petit couple d'amour n'aura de tout manière plus besoin de cela…

Au moment où je rejoins mon monde, je tombe nez à nez avec Athéna.

- Ben alors, Aphrodite, t'étais où ?

- Oh… nulle part, nulle part…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¤ Fin ¤<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hum, hum... j'ai pas vérifié les fautes T-T! Dites moi s'il y en a!<em>**

**_J'espère que cet os sera mieux que Lui, Moi et mon chaton noir T-T_**

__**_Dites moi tout!_**__

__**_DarkDeesse_**__


End file.
